


Ghost Temple

by Fanimonstar



Category: LEGO Hidden Side, Lego Ninjago
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:41:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24754147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanimonstar/pseuds/Fanimonstar
Summary: Jack and Parker have a mission at a haunted temple.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Ghost Temple

**Author's Note:**

> I am bad at titles and I am bad at writing

"Now be careful, kids," J.B. warned them. "This temple is said to be haunted by the ghost of Kodokuna Yang, a very old spirit that tried to make himself immortal, but turned into a ghost instead."

"Didn't it say that he created some type of lost martial arts too? Like, one that lets you fly?" Parker asked the scientist, having read some articles before their mission.

"And didn't it say that he turns anyone who doesn't get out before sunrise a ghost and his prisoner too?!" Jack added fearfully, not wanting to be dead again.

"All the more reason to get on with it!" The woman hung up the phone, leaving the two teens alone in the dark with their phone's flashlight illuminating the room.

"Alright, so capture the ghost and we can-AH!" There was a green ghost with a long black beard and conical straw hat just standing there. Jack and Parker immediately started blasting Yang to weaken him, though it wasn't effective.

"What are you kids doing here? And what are you trying to do with those gadgets?" The old sensei seemed confused by their actions. The teens noticed that he wasn't attacking them and stopped their assault.

"Wait, you aren't turning us into ghosts? Or have your students attack us? You're just gonna stand there?" Jack is also confused by the ghost.

"Oh, I haven't done that in centuries. I think. I stopped counting ever since the last yin-yang eclipse."

"Wait a minute, Jack," Parker showed him her phone. "It says later on this article that after one Day of the Departed, those legendary ninjas made this temple their headquarters for about a year, before they rebuilt their monastery on the Mountain of Impossible Heights."

"But why would they wanna make a haunted temple their headquarters?"

"Well, only one of them knew it was still actually haunted. The rest thought he exorcised me," Yang responded to the question not directed at him.

"Okay, so you're not an evil ghost. So we can leave now, right Parker?"

"Uh, yeah. Let's go, I guess." Jack and Parker turned around to leave.

"Wait!" The teens stopped and turned their heads to look at the sensei.

"I need to ask. If you were trying to capture me, why didn't you use water or deepstone? Why use some special gadget?"

"Huh? What's deepstone? And why would we use water on ghosts, it doesn't do anything."

"I see. Well, you two can leave now."

Before the door to the temple shut completely, they heard Yang mutter something about "ghost evolution", whatever that is.


End file.
